


Forecast

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve thinks bucky is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks Bucky is dead, but he's not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For ages after the memorial, Steve would go and visit Bucky’s headstone.  
Sometimes he’d take flowers, sometimes whisky, sometimes he’d take his sketching things and sit and draw.

Today however, he had nothing with him. As he stood staring into the brutal grey marble, with James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes sharply carved into it, like you carve you initials into things to make them yours.   
An ornate glass vase is a weak sentinel at the base of the slab, withered pansies fall into an infinite sleep, their faded petals fall and float through the air landing on the broken grass below.

"What should I do Bucky? You were always there to help. But now, well, I don’t know what to do." Steve’s Brooklyn accent stabbed through the living silence of the graveyard.

"Steve, be strong like you were, are and will always be." The familiar voice took Steve’s breath away.  
“Bucky?” He whipped around, excepting to see the impossible, before realising it was just an illusion, like when you are famished and thirsty and you see water everywhere.  
Steve’s heart sank like an anchor in his chest, he knew it would be impossible but yet he still hoped.

He left the graveyard, the depressed gate swung limply behind him as he walked down the pavement, a rain cloud inside his head about to burst.

A few days later, Steve returned to the grave of his best friend, this time carrying a bunch of flowers.   
They stood out in the light drizzle like a torch in a forest. They were a colour splash in a monotone day and to Steve’s monotone emotions.

He moved the old withered skeletons of flowers and put the new, bright bunch in the vase. They were reflected on the glossy grey marble of the headstone, just silhouettes, just the faint outline.

Steve stood alone, his blonde hair gradually flopping down his face, being dampened, like his spirit, in the rain. It was a grim day, cold and wet, but not so wet that it was exciting and the rain was lashing at the windows; but horrible and damp wet, like a form of sticky condensation.

Steve was soaked through now, after an hour of being stood in the light rain, he was damp and cold through to the bone. He was about to leave when the sun peaked it’s way from behind a restraining cloud, it gave life to long shadows in the evening.   
Steve’s silhouette stretched and pulled it’s way to the opposite side of the graveyard, as if it were yearning for the wall.

"Oh Buck, you were like my sunshine in a drizzly world. And the forecast has predicted rain for the next eternity."  
Steve lifted his arms up and stretched then above his head, as did his shadow. Then another arm joined that shadow, holding onto the shadow’s wrist. He knew the outline of the figure and could feel the hot skin on his wrist, yet when he turned to look, Bucky wasn’t there. Steve knew he was going mad.  
‘It’s post-traumatic stress.’  
‘It’s depression.’  
‘It’s denial.’  
Steve told himself everything to make sure he knew it hadn’t happened.

He left the graveyard in the evening sun, which was just beginning to disappear behind the cavernous forest on the hill.

Steve had forgotten all about the shadow experience by the next visit to the graveyard. He told himself he’d been getting better, only visiting twice a month now, it was progress, he was moving on.

But today, on Bucky’s birthday, he had to go, in memorial of his best friend.  
He had a bunch of flowers with him again, this time they were expensive, no cheap crap for Bucky’s birthday.

It was a warm day, the sun was gently glowing onto the grass underfoot. Daisies were popping up here and there, shooting though the grass at the only chance they had.

Steve found Bucky’s grave and was going to replace the flowers in the vase, before he realised someone had already done it, and left a small cars which read:   
‘Happy Birthday Buck,  
Next time, pick on someone your own size.’   
Steve read this over and over again, it was like a broken record in his head. Why did he recognise that phrase so well?   
Of course it was a common phrase but he felt like it had a different, personal meaning.

The flowers were different as well, not roses or tulips, which were the normal; but these were posh, orchids, lavender, chrysanthemum, dahlia, of all colours; adding an explosion of pigment; a sea of red and orange; a dynamite of blue and green; a grenade of pink and purple.

Steve didn’t know who had placed them, or how they knew it was Bucky’s birthday, but he was still thinking over the message on the bottom of the card.  
“Pick on someone your own size. Pick on someone your own size. Pick on someone your own size. Pick on someone your own size. Pick on someone your own size. Pick on someone your own size.  
Pick on someone your own size.  
WHAT DOES IT MEAN?”   
Steve yelled aloud into the graveyard, his voice being absorbed by the moss.

"It was what I said to the guy beating you up in the alley way, the day before I went off to war. Remember? You might be the strongest tool, but you are certainly not the sharpest." That voice, that accent, Steve couldn’t believe that it was Bucky, he remembered the last time he heard Bucky and the time his shadow appeared. Steve also remembered the incident in the alley, and how he had been so weak then, so defenceless.

"I know you’re not real, you’re just in my head." Steve closed his eyes, put his hands over his ears, dropped into crouching and repeated his mantra. "You’re just in my head. You’re just in my head. You’re just in my head. You’re just…"   
He was cut off, interrupted by Bucky’s voice again.

A firm and cold hand gripped Steve’s arm and pulled him up.   
Steve opened his his and removed his hands from his ears.   
It took him forever and a day to realise who he was staring at and who had spoken.   
It was like seeing an apparition of a long forgotten memory; like the ghost of years to come; like a spirit of hallowed halls inside Steve’s head.  
“Bucky?” Steve whispered, not wanting him to disappear.   
He didn’t reply. The silence echoed in Steve’s head, he distracted himself by familiarising himself with Bucky’s appearance.   
It was all so different, yet all so similar.

His hair was neater, shorter than before, his eyes weren’t covered in a stupid amount of black and his mouth wasn’t covered by a mask which hid him from society.   
Of course, he still had the metal arm; but now it was clean, without the Russian star and number, there was nothing left to say that Bucky had ever been a Russian assassin.

A ghost of a smile floated across Bucky’s face, his eyes lighting up for less than a second.   
This must have triggered something in Steve’s memory, flicked a switch, because he suddenly clenched his fist and punched his best friend square in the face. Bucky went flying across the graveyard, he only stopped after hitting the trunk of an ancient oak tree.

"You absolute !@#*?’ " Steve yelled at the crumpled, but alive, Bucky Barnes. "YOU WERE DEAD! I MOURNED YOU FOR MONTHS. YOU. DIED. Why? Why now? Why ever? Why Bucky?"

Bucky stood up and leant against the tree, clicking his joints back into place after such a strong punch.   
He seemed too relaxed about all of this, like it was just a joke.

He gave a small laugh before answering Steve.  
“I wanted to make sure you were over it, that you were recovered as much as possible. After I escaped the plane wreckage, I knew I had been presumed dead, there was now point me coming, everyone at SHIELD would try and shoot me. So I went away, I had to keep on the move, HYDRA were looking for me, I guess it’s not hard to forget someone with a metal arm.   
I spent so many nights in motels and hostels, alone…generally…  
“I got the HYRDA logo off the arm and scrubbed off the number. I could hide the arm in a jumper in winter, but summer was the worst.   
Once I knew HYDRA had given up, actually believing I was dead, or at least, none of their concern anymore, I came here, to Brooklyn. To see what had changed.   
Then I saw you for the first time again, you were walking with a bunch of flowers, my first thought was to surprise you and say ‘who’s the lucky girl then?’ But when I saw you turn into the church grounds, I knew where you were going and could not make an appearance. I hid behind a wall until you came out again, you had been crying, it was the first time I’d seen you cry since the serum, I couldn’t bear to watch.   
Then I went to my gravestone, I stood and stared at it for hours.  
Then weeks passed, I stayed out of Brooklyn, but still nearby, I never visited the grave again, not until today, early this morning I came down with the card and flowers, it was weird, writing a birthday card to yourself. I knew you’d read it and so I put one of my memories inside.   
Then you came, and here we are. I remember what happened on the train, and how I fell. And Steve, it wasn’t your fault. I let you go, I removed my grip, it was my fault not yours.”

A lonesome tear rolled down Steve’s face, his eyes were like dams, busting with water.   
“Oh Bucky, I don’t care about that, I just care that you’re back, because, well, I…I love you… Bucky I love you…” Steve trailed off, expecting to see Bucky laughing in his face. And when, Steve looked up, Bucky was laughing, or at least, a small smile and a spark of happiness in his eyes.  
“What? Look I know it’s weird, we can forget this all happened, I won’t be weird around you. If you want I don’t have to…”

"SHUP UP STEVE I LOVE YOU TOO." Bucky projected at Steve, his voice loud and clear.  
“I KNO-WHAT?”   
“I said I love you too Steve.” Bucky walked towards Steve, slowly, his hands twisting in and out of each other in his nervousness.

Bucky’s eyes were wide, filled with a hope that hadn’t been seen for years. Steve’s eyes were filled with tears, he looked saddened, but a peaceful smile grew on his face, be used he knew it was going to be alright.

They slowly walked toward each other, both nervous and calm. Steve’s boots making imprints in the grass and Bucky’s shoes crunching on the gravel path he was walking on.   
As they drew closer, both their paces increased, as did their breathing, it became shaky, rattly, like the stones beneath Bucky’s feet.

Steve took Bucky’s hands in his own, it took some time for him to get used to the feeling of the metal.   
He fidgeted, twitched, just adjusting himself to a feeling he had never been able to act upon before.

Bucky, being a significant amount shorter than Steve, had to stretch up on tiptoes so he was level with Steve’s face.   
Bucky smirked, he thought of the changes he’d seen that face go through: the young Steve; weak, bullied, feeble; the changes the serum made; strong, handsome, brave; and the worst of all, the face he’d seen during the battle at Shield: angry, unforgiving, powerful yet, it had been smashed into a thousand pieces when he had recognised Bucky.

Their foreheads touched, their eyes close and noses rubbing against the soft skin of the other.   
Bucky leant in first - though if you ask Steve, he swears it was him - their lips touched, it was like a blast of heat in Steve’s veins. It sent electricity down Bucky’s back a he shivered at the feeling.   
What began as an innocent kiss, became something that was the result of months, years of imprisoned feelings.   
Bucky’s mouth opened a little, just enough to let Steve’s tongue in, Steve did the same, he tasted Bucky’s saliva in his mouth.

Steve could feel the kiss all through his body, every part of him heating up. His hands became untangled from Bucky’s and they planted themselves on Bucky’s strong shoulders, holding Bucky up.   
Bucky’s hands went to Steve’s neck, they caressed his soft skin and brushed the bottom of his blonde hair. As the passion of the kiss increased, so did the strength of the grips both men held.

They slowly broke apart, Bucky was panting, Steve was laughing, a wide grim across his face and a sparkle in his eyes.   
“That…I…Wow…” Bucky was lost for words, whether it was his lack of breath or the reaction the the kiss no one knew, but the effect was the same.   
“Come on, let’s go home, you can stay if you want.” Steve tugged at Bucky’s hand, pulling him toward the gate.   
“For how long?”   
Steve turned, he could hear a morsel of worry in Bucky’s voice. “For as long as forever.”  
Bucky smiled, and ruffled Steve’s hair.  
“Looks like I’ve got sunshine predicted till the day I die.”


	2. Museum Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a museum and there's a talk about them

A minute seems like a second, an hour seems like a minute, a day seems like an hour.' That's how Bucky describes the first few days of living with Steve, how they fell in love with each other.

'It seems like we have so little time, that we've wasted years of happiness with a forgotten friendship and an unnecessary battle.' That's what Steve says, he knows how hard it's been for Bucky, how difficult everything was.

So he makes sure they take it easy, take everything in small steps.   
Bucky knows this too, and he loves Steve all the more for it, he always knew the Steve was a compassionate person, but never this much.

'Steve, where's the coffee?' Bucky had been searching high and low through the kitchen trying to find a bag of coffee.   
‘It’s in the cupboard!’  
‘Which one?!’   
Steve walked in, carrying a laptop. He set it on the table, and reached into the first cupboard Bucky searched and grabbed the bag.   
With an I-told-you-so look on his face, he handed the bag to Bucky, who snatched it from him, scowling.

"Look what I found." Steve remarked, picking up the laptop and turning the screen to face Bucky.  
‘Special Commemorative Exhibition at Brooklyn City Museum. Remembering lost heroes including Captain America (Steve Rogers) and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Come and take a closer look at their lives before, during and after the war.’   
“Steve why are you showing me this?” Bucky queried.  
“I have a weird urge to go, but, I guess I don’t know really.’ Steve mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.   
“Hey.” Bucky put a finger under Steve’s chin and lifted it. “There’s another reason isn’t there? They made eye contact for an small infinity. “Come on, you can tell me.”  
“I…I just…” He sighed deeply. “It’s just everything that’s happened, I feel like I’ve been a bad person, I’ve not been Captain America, I been Steve Rogers. I feel like I’ve ignored my duty. All this time has passed and I feel like I’m someone else.”   
“Look, you never had a duty, it was just your job. Like being a HYDRA agent was my job, granted, I had been brain washed, but still, if you want go back to SHIELD, or what’s left of it, I don’t mind.”   
Steve was torn, he felt his duty to his country, but he loved Bucky. In the end, he chose Bucky.   
“But can we still go to the thing at the museum?” Steve pulled the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, knowing Bucky wouldn’t be able to resist.   
Letting out a frustrated sigh, Bucky reluctantly agreed.

* * *  
They arrived at the museum, it was winter, so they could get away with wearing hat and scarves that covered their faces.   
There was a long queue outside, it crawled along the side of the building and round the corner.   
As Bucky and Steve walked to the end, they caught slices of conversation.   
“I wonder if they have Cap’s shield and suit.”   
Steve laughed, knowing that it was in a wardrobe at home and the shield was in a box under the bed.  
“The website said with special guest, do you think Captain will he there?”  
Yes, Bucky thought, he will be, just he’s not the special guest.   
“I wonder what happened to Bucky, it was never cleared up what happened to him. Everyone says he’s dead, but I don’t believe that.”  
Steve and Bucky looked at each other, they could see the smirks in each other’s eyes, even under the wool of there hats.

They reached the end of the queue, it was long but fast moving and they were inside within twenty minutes.   
Inside there were displays showing pictures of the two men throughout there lives, it even had there school photos from their years at Brooklyn High. There was also information and quotes about them and from them, all saying how heroic they were.   
Bucky muttered under his breath. “If only they knew.” Steve heard this and kicked his boyfriend. “Ow!”   
“Be nice, they don’t know you were an assassin.”   
There was also a stage set out with a large amount of space for an audience. This was clearly for the talk, and the ‘special guest’.

As the two men continued through the display boards, numerous children dressed up as Cap or Bucky ran between their legs, playing tag.  
“I got you!” One of the girls shouted, after a mini Bucky pretended he hadn’t been tagged.   
“Didn’t!”  
“Did!”  
“Didn’t!”  
Bucky bent down to confront the children. “Hey, what are you two arguing about?”   
“He says I didn’t tag him, when I did.”  
“I didn’t feel it!”  
“Tell you what, why don’t you - he gestured to the boy - be the tagger for a bit, and if you get her, then you change, but if you don’t then play like normal?”   
“Okay.” The children spoke in unison, then ran off, the boy chasing the girl round the room.   
Bucky stood up, watching them, unaware he was being watched by Steve.   
“I never thought about what you would do around children, I guess it’s never something that crossed my mind.”   
“I used to look after the neighbours kids when we were young, but that’s all really.”   
Steve opened his mouth to speak when a loud voice filled the room.   
“If you would kindly find a seat, the talk is about to start.” A young woman spoke into a microphone.   
There was a simultaneous shuffle as people went to sit down; Steve and Bucky got seats on the side, but fairly near the front.

"And now it’s time to welcome our special guest, Natasha Roman.’"  
Everyone applauded as she walked onto the stage, everyone except Steve. He sat still, quiet, waiting for her to begin taking.

"Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming, I want to start by saying that I never personally knew Bucky, I wasn’t even born at the time he disappeared. (‘That’s a lie’ Steve thought, and so did Bucky, he remembered her face from the fight at SHIELD. She may have changed her hair, she was wearing glasses, and had on a short red skirt and black shirt with a blue cardigan, but anyone who had ever met her, found it tricky to forget that face.)

Steve and Bucky half listened to her skimming around around the truth, knowing that SHIELD had made her do this, knowing that she couldn’t divulge any details she had of Steve or Bucky.

Fifteen minutes later, she had finished and was open to questions, there were a few which Bucky and Steve could have answered. There were a few which were more personal to her: ‘if you could meet Bucky, what would you say to him?’ ‘Do you think that Steve should have taken the serum?’ ‘What is you honest opinion of Captain America?’  
That last one made the two men sit up a but straighter in their seats.  
“I don’t know, he was one of the most reliable guys I ever met, he didn’t stop till the cause was saved, sometimes I think he went a bit too far, but generally it turned out well. I just wish I could see him again, he disappeared, no one knew where to find him.”

Steve wanted to ask a question now. He raised a hand in the air and waited patiently until he was picked. “If you could ask Steve one question, what would it be?”   
The sound of that voice stopped Natasha’s heart in her chest, everything seemed to fall away and a she was left with was a tall, muscular and broad shouldered guy wrapped up in a coat who sounded just like Captain America.   
“Steve?” She whispered, it came out almost like a breath.   
“Yes, Steve, Captain America, Steve Rogers.”   
Steve sat down, knowing she’d recognised him.   
“I’d… I’d just want to ask him why.” She stumbled over her words, struggling to articulate properly.   
“And that ends our talk today!”   
The curator finished the talk with a final applause and everyone began leaving the museum.   
All except Steve and Bucky, they stayed sitting in the cheap plastic chairs, waiting for the inevitable.

And then it came;  
“STEVE?” Natasha came running out a door, dressed in her normal SHIELD uniform.  
Steve pulled off his hat and scarf, opened his arms and gave the over-joyed Black Widow a huge hug.   
When they’d finished, Natasha finally saw Bucky, standing in the shadows, not recognising him, she went into automatic defence stance.  
“Who are you?” She shouted, worried about Steve.  
“Woah, calm down, Bucky, stop skulking back there and come out.  
“Natasha, meet James Buchanan ‘Barnes.”

Natasha’s breath got caught in her throat and she couldn’t get any words out.   
Bucky held out his right arm to shake her hand, she took it and could feel the cold metal under the glove. At the shock of what she felt, she jumped away, making a connection to who The Winter Soldier had been.

"You." She breathed, eyes wide with shock.   
“Yes, me.” Bucky replied, he stared down at his feet, not wanting to look at Natasha.

Steve had sensed the connection and could feel the awkwardness pulsing. “Let me explain, unless you want to Bucky?” Bucky shook his head and sat down again. Steve sat next to him and Natasha sat facing them on the chair in front.   
“Okay, so I’ll skip the bits you know, after Bucky fell off the train, I assumed he was dead, no one would be able to survive a fall like that.  
“But apparently, he did; if anyone but hydra had found him, then we might not have had such trouble. But HYDRA did find him, and they tortured him, granted, they gave him a metal arm, to replace the one he lost in the fall. They made him forget who he was, who anyone was, and they taught him to kill, to kill me.”

"Over that time, I didn’t know who I was, I didn’t know what year it was, where I was. I remember it a little, but I get nightmares about it still." Bucky had taken over from Steve and was recounting his feelings, in a way Steve never could.   
“All I knew was the plan to take over shield and who I needed to kill.”   
Steve was shocked, Bucky had never said anything like this before to him.   
Bucky continued to talk about what happened after the battle at SHIELD, things Steve already knew, he just thought about how Bucky didn’t know anything, how he had to learn who he was through the internet and museums.

When Bucky had finished, Natasha wasn’t the only one who was shocked. Steve was still trying to understand what had happened to Bucky and the suffering and torture he had endured.

"Oh my god, I never knew." Natasha was gobsmacked, she didn’t have anything to say that would have meant anything. "Steve why did you never tell me?" She snapped at him.   
“So now it’s my fault?” He defended, hurt that he was being accused. “Only found out about 3 months ago, when he scared the living daylights out of me in the graveyard.” Bucky smiled, remembering Steve’s reaction.   
“There you have it, an explanation and a summary of what happened to Bucky Barnes.”

They left Natasha, giving her an address and phone number, she was made to swear to never tell SHIELD, unless Steve or Bucky asked her.   
“I swear I’ll never tell anyone, not even Clint.”   
“It’s not like he’d hear you.” Steve joked about Hawkeye’s hearing aids.  
“Don’t, he’s very sensitive about that.” She defended him a little too quickly.   
“Oooo!” Steve exclaimed at the blushing Natasha. “You two are a thing now. I knew there was something in New York.”   
“Don’t tell anyone.” She grumbled, not meeting Steve’s eye.   
“Promise.”  
She scowled at Bucky.  
“I don’t know the guy, what difference will I make?”   
“Fine, see you around.”  
She hugged Steve and nodded at Bucky, she obviously still had her reservations.   
“Bye.”

When they got home, they saw that they had been at the museum for 3 hours, how the time had disappeared.

They were snuggling down on the sofa to watch Star Wars (Steve was still educating Bucky about certain things.), Steve had a beer in his hand and Bucky had a large bowl of popcorn.   
“I like her.”   
“Good.” Steve leant down and kissed Bucky on the top of the head. “You should meet Pepper Potts, Tony’s girlfriend. She’s amazing, and very pretty.”   
“How pretty?” Bucky felt a twang of jealousy.   
“Not as pretty as you.” Steve bopped Bucky on the nose and the film started.

'At first it seemed so fast, like everything was double speed, then it slowed down, we both noticed, we had more time. We needed something to do, Steve decided to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D, knowing they would be the only place to let him in without a fuss. He wasn't Captain America to begin with, all he was an agent of shield, but as the time wore away, he knew that he belonged as Captain America, as an Avenger.   
I also joined Shield, I was just a trained agent, working with Natasha and Clint, Steve made sure of that. I made sure that my record was clean, that everyone knew I was one of them.   
It took time, but gradually, I became part of the avengers, it seemed cheesy, but we were, and still are a team.   
All it took was time.’ That’s how Bucky says he was healed from his past, from the horrors of HYDRA.   
And it’s true, Steve knows it, Shield know it and most importantly, Bucky believes it.


	3. Out of the shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a bit turned on by Bucky who's just come out the shower and they have sex

Steve was lying in bed, wearing only boxers, waiting for Bucky to finish in the shower. The thought of Bucky in the shower turned him on a bit, remembering the last time they had shower sex.

Bucky came out the shower and walked into their room, he had only a towel around his waist and his hair was tousled. When he saw the topless Steve and his messy bed hair, he felt it rising under the towel.

"Thanks." Steve swung his legs out of bed and tried to run into the bathroom, but Bucky was blocking the door.   
“Excuse me.” Steve tried to push his boyfriend aside, but he failed.

Bucky’s hand went down to Steve’s boxers, they caressed his member, turning his semi into a full. His soft, slightly damp fingers stroked all along his foreskin. Steve could feel it all through his body, he shivered and his hair stood on end.   
Then Bucky sped up, his arm pumping along Steve’s dick, his metal arm was gripping Steve’s shoulder, stopping him from moving away.   
“You like that?” Teased Bucky, his grip getting tighter and the action getting faster.   
Steve was so overwhelmed, he couldn’t form any words.   
Bucky began to slow down, he loosened his grip and then he stopped completely.

During this, Bucky’s dick had risen up spectacularly under the towel, and hand created a noticeable lump.   
Steve dropped to his knees, pushed Bucky back against the wall, and pulled off the towel.

He began by gently stroking Bucky’s member with his finger tips.   
Then he began to lick; first across the base, then he ran his tongue along the throbbing veins, until he finally reached the tip.   
He flicked it with his tongue, then he took it in his mouth.   
Bucky took a huge inhale and gripped Steve’s shoulders with white knuckles.

Steve’s head pumped backwards and forwards, his lips were a seal around Bucky’s dick. Inside his mouth, he could feel the warmth of it, he spiralled his tongue around it and then, suddenly, a warm sweet liquid entered his mouth. Pre-cum. He swallowed quickly, feeling it down his throat.

Bucky’s breathing increased, his grip tightened. Steve’s hand went down to his own dick and he went for it, his arm pumped fast, he wouldn’t run out of energy for a while.

Then he began to slow, his mouth came of off Bucky’s cock, and with a finger on his free hand, he flicked off the pre-cum and stood up.

Bucky pushed his boyfriend back onto the bed, so he was sitting, facing him.   
A damp patch had appeared on Steve’s grey boxers, Bucky pulled them off and released Steve’s erection.

"Turn over, hands and knees." Bucky commanded; as Steve did so, he grabbed a small box from under the bed, filled with a range of things, including lube and handcuffs.   
Bucky grabbed the handcuffs and locked Steve to the bed frame, he then grabbed two straps and tied his feet to the foot of the bed.

He picked up a cock ring and held it in front of Steve’s face. “Do you know what this is?” Steve shook his head. “It’s a cock ring, it stops you from having an orgasm until I decide you can take it off and then it gives you the largest orgasm ever.”   
He covered it in lube and slipped it onto Steve’s cock.   
Just that feeling made Steve convulse, but with his hands and feet tied, there was nothing he could do.

Then Bucky picked up vibrating dildo, he slathered it in lube and turned it on. A gentle hum filled the room.   
He touched the tip around Steve’s hole, not putting it in, knowing he’d need to be stretched.   
The vibrations shot through Steve’s body causing him to strain in his straps and cuffs.   
Crying out, he felt his orgasm building up. “Bucky!”   
“Yes dear?” He replied, his calmness frustrating Steve.   
“Take the ring off!” He managed between raspy breaths.   
Instead of obeying him, Bucky turned up the dildo to maximum vibrations and moved it around Steve’s hole. Then he grabbed some tape from the box and attached the dildo so it touched the base of Steve’s cock, knowing this would make him come.   
“Aghhhh!” Steve cried out, his orgasm building, and cum beginning to leak out of his cock. He knew he would properly come until the ring was off, but it still felt like it.

Bucky covered his hands in lube and inserted a single finger into Steve.   
Steve felt it go in and his breathing stopped.   
Bucky inserted another finger, and began to stretch Steve out, his fingers moved around, increasing the size. Steve managed to calm his breathing to long and heavy breaths, until Bucky put the third finger in. Then he almost came, his orgasm was wrestling with the cock ring, fighting to be freed, but it was not being released.

After what had seemed like ages, Bucky removed his fingers and Steve calmed down a little, it was tricky, he still had a vibrating dildo taped at his dick.

Bucky covered his own erect dick in lube and touched Steve’s hole with the tip. Steve could feel it, about to enter him.   
Bucky thrusted his hips forward and went inside.   
Steve felt the warmth of Bucky inside him and he couldn’t stay quiet any longer.   
“Fuck Bucky!”   
“You like that?! Want me to go faster?”   
Bucky thrusted his hips backwards and forwards, fast, he began to speed up. He grabbed Steve’s shoulders and used them to hold Steve steady as he felt himself coming.   
“Steve I’m coming!” Bucky shouted, his orgasm pretty much possessing his body.   
And then he came, Steve felt the warm liquid enter him and he came too; white liquid dripped onto the sheets below, Steve was gasping for air as Bucky pounded his dick into him.

Bucky took his right hand around Steve’s dick, and he moved it in sync with the movement of his hips. Up and down, up and down.

Steve was so overwhelmed, with everything, Bucky inside of him, the metal of his arm pumping along his throbbing clock and the vibrations of the dildo.   
“Do you want me to take off the ring?” Bucky asked, between shallow breaths.   
Steve, unable to talk, nodded.   
“I want to hear you beg, you dirty little slut!” Bucky demanded, enjoying his power over Steve.   
Steve struggled to get the words out. “Y…yes…please…I’m begging…take it off.”   
“What was that?” Bucky was abusing his power, but he knew that when the ring came off, Steve would have the greatest orgasm ever.   
Steve used all the strength he had left to cry out to Bucky. “Take it off! Please!”

Bucky took the ring in his thumb and forefinger, and pulled it off from Steve’s pulsing cock.   
“Agghhhhh!” Steve screamed his orgasm finally flooding through his body, and into his dick. Cum went all over the sheets, Bucky caught some of it in his hand and used it as a lube as he continued to pump his metal arm along Steve’s solid dick.

Bucky sped up, using the last of his energy to last a bit longer. His hips thrusted harder into Steve, who’s butt cheeks were red raw. He wouldn’t be able to sit down for a while. Bucky leant forward, he took the skin of Steve’s neck in his mouth and sucked, leaving hickeys that would last for days.

He slowed down, and used his free hand to take off the dildo.

Steve sighed, coming down from his orgasm, his breathing was steady and he felt Bucky come out of him.

Bucky untied the straps around Steve’s ankles and unlocked the handcuffs. Steve collapsed on the bed, face down, exhausted.

Bucky lay down next to him, and Steve rolled over.   
They both smiled at the ceiling, which then became a laugh.   
“I…wow…” Steve began, but he was silenced when Bucky put a finger to Steve’s lips.   
“Shhh, no need for that.”   
They lay in silence for a while, then Steve remembered what he was going to do.   
He swung out of bed, stood up and in a hoarse voice said “I’ll go an have my shower now then.”

 


End file.
